1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel that can prevent electromagnetic waves from being emitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses, which use plasma display panels, are flat plate display apparatuses that use a gas discharge effect to display images. Due to their very good characteristics, such as high display capacity, high brightness, high contrast, high performance, clear latent images, wide viewing angles, slim structure, and large screen size, plasma display devices are considered to be the next generation of display devices which will replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Contemporary plasma display apparatuses, however, generate electromagnetic waves during operation. Electromagnetic waves can adversely affect a variety of electronic devices and can be harmful to humans. Therefore, an invention resolving this problem is needed.